1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic dictionary device with a touch panel display module and a search method of an electronic device with a touch panel display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic dictionary device has the function of reading explanatory information corresponding to a desired entry word from dictionary data and displaying it on an explanatory information display screen or of reading a desired electronic book and displaying it on a book viewer screen.
Some electronic dictionary devices have a jump search function of specifying the first character in character string to be retrieved from a dictionary with a cursor that moves according to a key operation, retrieving the specified search string from other dictionary data selected by the user on the basis of entry words, and displaying its explanatory information.
The jump search function of the conventional electronic dictionary device is available in two methods: one method is to specify the first character in a character string to be retrieved on a text display screen by cursor key or a stylus touch operation and the other method is to specify a range by a cursor key or a stylus touch operation.
In the method of specifying the first character in a search string, retrieving entry words in descending order of length of an entry word that matches a character string starting with the first character, and displaying the entry words in list form, the operation of specifying search strings is simple, but the operation of selecting a desired entry word is complicated because the number of candidates for the retrieved entry words become large.
In the method of specifying a range of a search string, the operation of specifying the start point and end point, of the range is complicated, but an entry word that matches the range-specified search string is retrieved and displayed swiftly. It is easier to specify a range by touching with a stylus than by using cursors. However, when a range of a search string spanning multiple lines is specified continuously by touching with the stylus, the specifying operation is difficult and troublesome.